Two Men , A Tiger & A Blue Box
by Lazydoctor
Summary: Ren is having an animated conversation with Kyoko over the phone when he notices a tiger in his apartment. He runs out...straight inside a blue box which is bigger on the inside. What has time travel in store for him?


Two Men ,A tiger & a Blue Box

Poor Ren couldn't believe his luck. He was running downstairs. It wasn't a normal , healthy evening run like most days.

He was running like a monkey with a burnt tail .

Recap

"Seriously Mogami san! I don't see how I could have mortified you. Is it a crime to greet a_ friend normally?"_

_FRIEND!_

Had he been talking face to face he would have seen a beetroot red Kyoko with her battling angels and demons( on a second thought, just Kyoko).

She was concentrating hard. Not only was her brain formulating a befitting reply , it was simultaneously going into "don't act like a lovestruck dummy" mode.

Her little minions were really distracting her, as if Ren's voice was not enough.

"Tsuraga SAN, I daresay it was hardly a NORMAL greeting." Soon the pitch of her voice was going higher. "You do not abruptly walk in a crowded room and call me singularly by my first name and…and…ann"

"And what else KYOKO?" (note: last word spoken with a low husky voice)

"And KKKIIISSS me on the place one would not kiss a FRIEND ,especially in a crowded room. Not to mention walking out immediately without any explanation."

By the time her sentence ended she was out breath and wits . It was getting harder and harder to deal with him since her stint as Setsuka . It seemed as if all her tolerance had been spent.

_That stupid tall handsome monkey…What was he thinking ? The entire cast for BOX-R were there. _He had come in and said "Hi KYOKO!" Rest of the conversation had been normal, but calling her Kyoko was a bit too much. Her heart had been skipping quite a few beats since her admission of LOVE. Any more and she was sure she would have to be treated for arrhythmia's.

He had left after a while, but came back after a couple of minutes, kissed her firmly on her lips and went away without saying a word.

Kyoko had stood frozen for few seconds….then fainted.

(note: Its called a vasovagal syncope. It ever happens please make the person lie down and raise the foot end)

She waited for Ren's reply…..It never came …instead "GGGGRRRROOOOWLLL…"

RENS POV

Few things are beyond the realm of possibility. That is why they are called impossible.

love of your life does not wrongfully accuse you of kissing her.

do not walk inside your own apartment and find a white tiger sitting majestically on your kitchen shelf roaring like he owns your place.

After that ,I believe the running is quite self explanatory.

Ren would never have considered himself a coward. Its just that he wasn't devoid of common sense. When encountered with a tiger, no matter how questionable the circumstances its always wise to run .

Out in the street our tall, impressively built hero with regal features who was an impressive phenotype among the human species ran inside a police box.

Not that he remembered any being there. But when faced with a tiger inside your apartment, to enter a open police box , and ask for help would seem a logical action.

Irrespective of the fact that A. Police boxes are no longer in function B. Had they been in function , the middle of the street would not have been a good place to be C. Things are always the same size they seem….they do not turn out to be bigger on the inside.

" Who the hell are you? What sort of primate just walks into someone's Tardis and says "Tiger!". Offcourse its a Tiger , a white tiger that you see right beside me. But its actually a Zygon. A shape shifter who is currently in PAIN. Who's diagnosis and treatment was just halted thanks to you. And yes its bigger on the inside, thats how a Tardis is. While you take your time to get over it allow me to resume my work."

Ren was too shocked to reply.

So the strange Scottish man (According to Ren) in his dark blue short Crombie-style coat with a red lining and dark blue trousers resumed his work on a white tiger sitting on an examination table set beside a circular pillar in the centre of the room. The circular pillar was filled with knobs and buttons. The entire room resembled a sci-fi convention. It was breath taxingly large , almost like a spaceship.

Ren eyed the wand like thing the strange man was hovering around the strangely calm tiger and asked.

"Who are you?"

" I am The Doctor"

"Doctor who?"

The man with the Scottish accent smirked. His hair were grey and he seemed to be in his late fifties. Somehow his eyebrows were the most prominent part of his face.

Ren had a fleeting suspicion that he had met with an alien. Perhaps it was a dream. He began to feel light headed. His arm stretched outwards to steady himself. His fingers made contact with the Tardis console. The pillar seemed to suck his fingers in , and with them his memories.

A strange howling noise erupted and within seconds Ren found himself face to face with The Doctor. The Doctor began speaking in a pitch one might assume while explaining a child something beyond his cognition.

"Listen you. And listen hard. I am The Doctor, I am a time lord. This is a Tardis. Its a living machine which can transcend the borders of time and dimension. DO YOU GET ME?"

He waited a bit and when he noted a hint of understanding in Ren's face he continued.

"You Mr Human have seemed to have combined your time line with the tardis matrix. I believe we are somewhere in your past. Would you like to go out and you its only seeing no touching or fiddling"

Ren was sure he was either hallucinating or dreaming. Nonetheless he could not resist the urge to walk out and see. No matter how much he ran away from his past, he knew he could not avoid it.

He stepped out and found himself on a street he knew all too well. A street which would haunt him his entire life.

He saw a younger 15 year old version of himself ,back when he still went by his real name, before he had left for Japan to carve a niche for himself and before Rick had died because of him. He was shorter with his blonde hair and green eyes but with bruises , chasing a man.

"Kuon !"

It was Rick running right behind him, trying to stop him. His best friend whose death plagued his tattered soul.A car was speeding cross the street which he was running , Rick did not notice.

The scene which played out was a scene Ren knew only too well.

With one exception however, Before the speeding car hit Rick was saved at the nick of time by an unknown man.

Only Ren would know that it was him.

Soon he found himself being shouted at.

By a very angry Doctor. Ren had to admit , the man made the hair at the back of his neck stand up. Something about him was very dangerous.

"You bafoon. You degenerate . What is it with people of this planet. There are fixed points in history which no one can alter. You can never UNDO them. Never. Never without a consequence."

The Doctor stopped when he saw Ren's eyes. Those were the eyes of a man hurt much beyond repair. In that sense ,they were so much like his own.

The silence was broken by a roar, the roar of a dragon.

Younger Ren(=Kuon's ) POV

" Dragons in LA?"

When he looked back he saw a dazed Rick on the pavement with Nina bending over him.

"Rick are you okay?"

"Yes, I was saved by a strange man. I thought he was….never mind. What are those creatures?"

" I have no idea but better get away from them."

One of the Dragons swooped low towards them but the three of them were able to avoid him.

However they didn't see a car approaching. It hit Rick…

For Koun the emptiness in his heart was replaced by pain. It felt as if his world had ended with his best friend .

In the Tardis

The Doctor sat beside Ren inside the Tardis and wondered how he could ease the grief. He wasn't good at this sort of thing. He wondered what Clara would do in a moment like this.

He then placed his hand awkwardly on Ren's back and began patting him.

It was best to let the tears out. He had suffered so many losses in his lifespan that he had lost count. He knew that the damage was never repaired, One simply braved ahead in life.

Many hours hence

The white Tiger licked Ren and made him look up. He smiled at the beast and patted him. He looked over to see the Doctor behind the circular pillar. "Fixed point" , he understood what it meant now. Somehow the load in his heart seemed less heavy than before.

He got up and approached the Doctor . The two struck a conversation. It was a long one.

BOX-R Studio the day before

The Tardis had arrived at the destination. It was only when Ren walked out and almost met himself that he realised that they had arrived a half a day early and certainly not at his Doctor was telling him about paradoxes when his ears caught a familiar voice.

He heart lightened as he saw Kyouko talking animatedly with the BOX-R crew. Her expressions , her movements, the way she warmed his heart. He knew what he wanted the most, or rather whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He walked straight into the room , fully aware of everyone's eyes settling on him . He approached Kyoko with his angelic seemed to freeze her. His one arm encircled her waist and the other caught her arm preventing her from falling. Someone, probably the Doctor screamed , "Oye, what are doing?" in perfect japanese ,but with a Scottish accent.

He slowly approached her lips giving her time to push him away .The push did not come, instead she lowered her eyelids and blushed furiously. Her body seemed to have become limp. He kissed her with all his earnest responded tenderly . It was enough to fill him with joy, she loved him back! He then smiled his devil smile, winked ,made a hand gesture indicating a 'call me' and promptly left, knowing perfectly well about the lashing he was going to get from her in the evening.

Rens apartment( Back where we started )

It seemed perfectly natural to the Zygon (note: he believed he was a white tiger) to catwalk out of the Tardis into Ren's apartment when he and The Doctor were talking. It seemed even more than natural to him to sit on the Kitchen shelf and look over the apartment as if it were his territory.

He himself was a bit astounded when the the tall man he believed to be inside the box came from the opposite end of the apartment. He was more than confused when he saw the man run away dropping his phone behind. So confused that he went over the phone and growled.

He then walked on the carpet admiring the softness beneath his feet. He promptly relieved himself and finding his tummy ache to be better he went back in the Tardis.

30 minutes hence

"My dear child , I must not have to tell you what a fine mate you have got here. Off late I have come to realise that I might not the best judge in these matters but I shall reserve my judgement that Kuon would make a very good husband. I congratulate you both . I hope I would not have anymore reasons to pop around in your lives. Now if you will excuse me I have a zygon to treat ."

Saying these words the Doctor promptly left, trying not to think how much those two reminded him of Clara and Danny.

Ren who was waiving at the Doctor now came face to face with a confused and blushing Kyoko. She had rushed out and driven her bicycle to Ren's apartment, fearing that he might be in mortal danger .Her auburn shoulder length hair framed her heart shaped face beautifully. Her eyes were so expressive that they could tell an entire story in a minute. Her body no longer belonged to a teenager ,she had grown beautifully.

Her blush was slowly turning into a flush , her expression changed from curious to suspicious.

Ren gulped, he would have a lot to explain A. Why had he growled at her through the phone

B. Why had he kissed her . C. Why had the kind, grey stick insect looking old man called him "Kuon" ?

But for now he grabbed the opportunity and kissed her lips once again.

END

Hello every one! I hope you liked it. I am aware that I might not have been able to do full justice to the characters. The characters might feel OCC. I had this idea about combining Skip Beat and Doctor Who. I just couldn't rest until I had this typed.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome.

Have a great day ahead (*-*)

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or Doctor Who.


End file.
